24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canicus Macaulay
Canicus is the District One male tribute voted into the 25th Hunger Games, the first quarter quell. He is portrayed in Bring Them to Their Knees with his author as II--Gen3sis--II . "Let me say something, trying to lead a career pack is like trying to lead a pack of feral, starving lions." ''-- Canicus, Training Day 2'' 'Biography' ''Early Life Text Here Bring Them To Their Knees ''Reaping Day Text Here ''Chariot Rides'' Text Here ''Training Days'' Text Here ''Arena'' Text Here ''Fate Text Here 'Physical Description' Text Here 'Personality Traits' 'Arrogant/Cocky:' Canicus is a cocky SOB. He knows he's strong, knows how to fight well, and he's not afraid to show it off. He thinks he's better than the other careers in his district and isn't afraid to get into a tiff or two should the opportunity arise. Granted, he is certainly not stupid enough to do so should the peacekeepers be nearby. That'd just be the wrong move to make. But when he can he's not afraid to push buttons. It's one of his hobbies. 'Sadist:' Like his namesake, born of fire, Canicus loves fire, absolutey loves it. This is why he loves to help his father out in the shop. The sight of melting metal or red hot gemstones makes his adrenaline run. If in an actual fight with someone else or even the training dummies, Canicus takes pride in being able to give a slow, torturous, painful experience. A quick death isn't fun, doesn't get his heart pumped. So he thrives on on dealing a harsh punishment and so there's sometimes a sick pleasure in doing such a thing. 'Blunt:' Since he's not afraid to push buttons, Canicus isn't afraid to be blunt and straight to the point. He's not afraid to tell you when you're wrong and he's certainly not afraid of using harsh words to get his point across. The truth hurts and he'll stick to that thinking even if it pisses people off in the process. Granted, there is a somewhat calculated way in which he does speak bluntly. He'll wait until just right moment before striking with his words. And the fewer the words the better. He rather enjoys being able to get a rise out of people with as few words as possible. 'Territorial/Protective:' This stems into two parts. the first part is being protective of those he cares for. Those who have gained his trust and vice versa, Canicus will certainly protect them should the need arise. This trait especially stems towards his little sister who is ten years old. Anyone who bullies or tries to touch her will definitely get a mouthful from him, and possibly a fist as well depending on the situation. On the other side of this Canicus can also get too protective, stemming into being territorial on what he considers to be his. This doesn't mean just people; it also stems into property. Don't touch with he considers his and you won't lose a limb...or two. 'Family and Friends' Text Here 'Relationships''' Text Here Category:District 1 Category:Bring Them To Their Knees Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Careers